Why?
by MizzNyxie
Summary: The Cullens left in New Moon but never came back. Bella never became close to Jacob and never cliff dives. Yet she still ends up in Italy. However Bella finds something in a certain Volturi member that she did not expect. A little something called love...
1. Preview

**This is the story I started when I was MizzImperfect. I decided to carry on and finish it but I could not do it as MizzImperfect as I handed my fanfiction over to my friend and twin Lauren Blair. Please Read and Review.**

My unbeating heart felt like a drum inside my chest. My brain had stopped working like it had been frozen solid instantly. My teeth clamped shut like the clashing of giant boulders in a rock slide. Why was I never free? Why was I still haunted by their very presence?  
Why?


	2. All Alone

I was alone. All alone in this cruel, selfish world. They had never loved me as much as I loved them. They never loved me at all. And now I hated them. I hated them so much I could taste acid on my tongue at the mere thought of them. The Cullen's. I hated them yet I loved them so much I would die a thousand times just to see them again. And I hated that I loved them so much.

Even my own father was too scared to talk to me in case I broke down while he was in the room. Charlie. It seemed like years since I had talked to him. But it was really only hours. He would ask me every so often if I was hungry, or how I was feeling. He would be up again in a few minutes.  
His footsteps were easily heard, as he shuffled his way upstairs. As usual my bedroom door creaked open and Charlie's head popped around the corner.

"Bella, hunny, are you hungry? I'm about to make dinner so I thought you might like something" Charlie sounded quite hopeful. But I just shook my head without even looking at him. I couldn't look at his face in case I frightened him. I'd seen what I looked like in my mirror. I looked like death. "OK, come downstairs when you're ready" And then he shut the door.

As soon as I heard the TV on in the living room I stood up and strode across to my window. Tugging as hard as I could, I pulled the window up until it was wide open. I leaned out and stared straight down. I'd thought about jumping a few times but I knew the fall wouldn't be enough to kill me, it would just send me off to a mental hospital.

The open window reminded me of _him_ and with him a lot of stories he told me about his kind.  
_"You humans find it so easy to kill yourselves. A knife to the heart, a vile of plant extract" he had said to me while we were watching Romeo and Juliet. The longing in his voice made my stomach turn.  
"Why would you even think that?" I sounded scared. But _his_ answer scared me even more.  
"It's just something I had to consider once" I was sitting up then. My eyes were huge and terrified.  
"What! When?" His eyes were tortured when he turned to look at me. He placed his hand on the side of my face.  
"I didn't know if I'd get to you on time, or if James...I had to think of something. So I thought of the Volturi"_

__Before I knew it I was slamming the window shut and rushing towards my wardrobe. I pulled my rucksack out from underneath the drawers before filling it with as much clothes as I could ram into it at once. I opened my bedroom door and peaked out onto the landing. Clear, I could still hear Charlie's baseball game on in the living room. I took my chance and ran into the bathroom. Grabbing as much toiletries as I could I ran back into my room. I threw my remaining things into the rucksack before zipping it shut.

I was going to Volterra. I was going to ask the Volturi to change me. The Cullen's had messed with my life but they hadn't messed with my plans. I still wanted to be a vampire.

I wouldn't be able to get past Charlie without breaking down so I pulled my rucksack towards the back window of my room. Opening it once again I tossed my rucksack out of the window. It landed with a surprisingly quiet _thud_. I turned back and walked towards my desk. I opened my notepad at a clean page and scribbled a letter to Charlie.

_Dad, I'm so sorry to leave you like this but I had to get away from Forks. Don't come after me or try to look for me. I'm sorry. Tell mum I love her.  
I love you. Bella x  
_I ran back to the window and climbed out. I let myself hang from the window ledge before counting to five and letting go. The fall was further than I thought it would be but I landed on my butt unharmed.  
I took a few breaths to calm down before jumping up and running towards my truck. I knew it was a long shot but I was hoping my truck would start silently. I stuck my keys into the ignition, closed my eyes, held my breath and turned the key. As I had expected my truck sounded like a volcano exploding as it came to life. I pressed my foot down hard and my old truck lurched forward. I was halfway down the road when I looked in the mirror.

There in the middle of the road stood Charlie sadness plain on his face mixed with something I did not quite comprehend. Understanding.


	3. Volterra

Volterra was in my sight now. My heart seemed to beating faster, as if it knew its end was coming. The Volturi would either turn me or eat me and my heart knew this. I wanted the Italian taxi driver to speed up, I wanted to tell him it was an emergency but I doubted he would believe me when I said 'I'm of to see a dangerous group of vampires. I want them to turn me'.

However I did lean across to the taxi driver. "Could you please speed up just a small bit?" The taxi driver stared at me in the mirror and his brow creased.

"Spiacente non parlo inglese perdere" I sighed and sat back in my seat. There was no point in trying to talk to the driver as he clearly couldn't understand English. I pulled my cell phone out of the front of my rucksack and flipped it open. Twelve missed calls, all from Charlie.

I glanced back out the window to Volterra. By the looks of it, it would take another ten minutes to get there, enough time to call Charlie. I looked back to my phone and dialled Charlies number. Holding the cell to my ear I counted the seconds it took for Charlie to answer. I only got to four when his voice sounded in my ear.

"Bella, Bella is that you?" Charlie didn't sound as worried as I thought he would. I closed my eyes to stop myself from crying. If I started I would never be able to stop.

"Hi dad, it is me" Charlie sighed into the phone. I bit my lip waiting for the explosion. But none came.

"Are you ok? Where are you?" I stared out of the window again.

"I'm fine dad. I can't really tell you where I am, I don't want you to come looking for me" Charlie grumbled something incoherent.

"Bella, I'm not coming after you. You've been a wreck in Forks for weeks. You're better away from here so I'm not going to drag you back" I chewed my lip contemplating.

"I'm in Europe. I can't say exactly where but I'm not coming back to America" I could hear the air rushing out of Charlie's mouth.

"Europe? Well that's...that's far. Why Europe? Couldn't you have stayed in the same continent? You could have gone to Canada, or something" I glanced out of the window again. We were starting to climb the hill that Volterra stood on.

"No. I'm sorry dad but it just hurt too much. I had to leave" Charlie grumbled again. The taxi seemed to be slowing as we approached the gates of Volterra. In just a couple minutes the taxi driver would ask for change and drive off leaving me myself to find the vampire coven. "Dad I have to go now. I'm sorry. I love you."

"Wait Bella! When will I talk to you again?" Charlie didn't sound worried, he sounded merely curious.

"I don't know dad. Bye" I hung up then. I leaned back over to the driver. "Stop here." The driver knew enough English for that one. He pressed down on the brake and I jumped out of the cab leaving my rucksack behind. There were a few women walking up an alleyway so I followed them trying to act natural and not turn around and run screaming in the other direction. I followed the women for about five minutes until they lead me into a bright wide market square. At the head of the square was a huge clock tower, an alleyway on both sides. One alleyway was wide and was filled with people going about their everyday business. The other was dark and narrow with no people near it, except one figure in the shadows.

I took my chance and ran towards the figure. He was dressed in a long grey cloak and his head was bowed towards the ground. I stopped a couple of feet in front of him and cleared my throat. The figure's head shot up but his face was in the shadow of the cloak, out of the sun. Either this person was a vampire or a human. I couldn't take the chance and spill my guts right here if he was human so I said the one word that no person would understand unless they were vampire.  
"Volturi."

The figure grabbed my arm and pulled me into the shadows of the alleyway. Once we were surrounded in shadow the figure let his hood slip and I knew immediately that I had made the right choice.

The man was pale, a white marble angel, except from his eyes. They burned fiery red, like blood. All of his facial features were perfect, straight and he was like the rest of his kind. Beautiful.

"How do you know of us human?" The vampires voice was silky and almost seductive. I knew I really shouldn't be talking to this vampire, but his masters.

"I...I need to see Aro" Aro was the only Volturi leader whose name I could remember. The vampire in front of me straightened to his full height and turned mechanically. He threw me a glance over his shoulder.

"Very well, follow me" The vampire stalked off into the terrible darkness and I hurried after him. We walked in silence the whole way there. It turned out that the Volturi's layer was under ground, but it was well kept. The vampire stopped when we got to two large wooden doors, and turned to me. "Do not speak unless you have been ordered to do so. Do you understand?" I nodded my head silently. The large doors in front of us swung open and we hurried inside, into a huge hall, with three royal looking vampires sitting in the middle.


	4. Volturi

My heart was beating at a million miles per hour. My head was all fuzzy and my stomach seemed to have dropped out of my body altogether. In front of me were the leaders of the Volturi. I recognised them from the painting in Carlisle's study. Aro sat in the middle, the blonde haired leader sat on his right and the other leader on his left. All three were staring at me in confusion.

"What is this? Felix, why have you brought a human into our home?" Felix, the vampire who had brought me here shot me a glare, demanding me to talk.

"I...I wanted to speak with you Aro" Aro's eyes widened as I addressed him. A smile swept across his face but his eyes held wide.

"You know my name child. Tell me, which vampire told you of our kind?" Aro smiled seemed to have turned into a cold sneer.

"No one told me of your kind. I guessed. But I did love one of you. You might have heard of his father. Carlisle Cullen?" Aro's face turned blank as did the others. He drew in an unneeded suck of air.

"Are you talking about young Edward?" His name felt like one million knives stabbing at my chest but I nodded. Aro stood up and walked towards me holding out his hand. My instincts were screaming run but I stood my ground. I held my hand out towards him and grasped his hand. Aro's head bent over our clasped hands in a strange manner I didn't recognise.

A couple of seconds later Aro dropped my hand and stepped back in shock. The blonde leader stood up and strode towards Aro, placing his hand on Aro's shoulder.

"Aro, are you well?" Aro nodded slowly, still not taking his eyes off of my face. A smile spread slowly across his face his blood red eyes crinkled. Aro turned to the blonde leader.

"It seems, Caius, that this young human can block my gift" Caius's eyes narrowed into slits. The sound of his teeth grinding together was like the crunching of stones under people's feet. Then he turned on his heels and faced a small girl in the corner of the room.

"Jane! Why don't you show this human what your gift is" Jane, a small blonde teenage vampire, stepped forward and narrowed her eyes at me. I held my breath waiting for whatever was coming. However nothing came. Jane's eyes widened angrily. A low hiss escaped from her mouth. Aro silenced her,

"Calm Jane, it seems she confounds us all" Jane turned stony and silent. Aro spoke to me then. "So my dear one, you are very special. Tell us about yourself" I swallowed against the lump in my throat.

"My name's Bella Swan. I moved to Forks last year and I met the Cullen family. Except I didn't know they were vampires until my friend told me about the 'cold ones'. I fell in love with Edward and the Cullen's made me feel like family. Then last month they left me. And I hate them. But before they left the told me about you and the rest of the Volturi. So I came here to ask...well I came to ask if...if you could change me" Aro's face stretched to make way for a smile. Caius's face scrunched up as his eyes narrowed into slits. The other leader remained neutral.

"We will have to discuss this matter in private Bella. Alec, could you please take Bella to my study and stay with her" A young male vampire, maybe only seventeen when changed, stepped forward and grabbed my arm, steering me back out of the hall. We walked in silence the whole way to Aro's study, up the spiral staircases, down the long halls.

When we finally reached Aro's office Alec seemed to relax. He sat down on the long sofa dragging me down beside him. Turning to face me I got a proper look at his face for the first time.

His dark hair swept down across his eyes covering one up from the rest of the world. His teeth were perfect and straight and a smirk was plain on his face. His face was thin and there were laughter lines etched into his marble white skin. But what caught my attention were Alec's eyes. They weren't blood red like the rest of the vampires here. Instead they were a strange orange colour.

"Tell me. Why did you come here? Why do you wish to end your life in the worst way possible? You should be running from the Volturi, not running towards us" Alec stared straight into my eyes, searching for the answer.

"Sorry but didn't you ask to be changed as well?" Alec smirked and shook his head. My whole body went numb.

"The Volturi had decided I would make a great snack but whenever any of them tried to bite me their minds would go blank. My gift started to manifest when I was sixteen but it was a thousand times less powerful than it is now. Aro decided he could use me so they changed me" The question shot out of my mouth before I could even think about stopping it.

"What is your gift?" Alec's smirk became a cocky grin.

"I can take all of someone's senses away. I can leave them standing there totally helpless. It's easier for the Volturi to kill the offender or their snack" I could feel the blood rushing from my face. I'd forgotten about that minor detail. I'd have to eat people, or drink their blood anyway. Alec noticed my horror and chuckled.

"I know how you feel. I've tried to get away from the whole killing people thing, I even tried animals and it's not that bad. But it's like an addiction, human blood I mean. It's too hard to stay away from" I suddenly understood Alec's strange eyes, well strange for a vampire. Like the Cullen's, Alec had found that animal blood kept him strong, but he was from a totally different background, living with the Volturi for so long made him addicted to human blood.

"I had a...friend who was like you. His name was Jasper" Even Jasper's name hurt to say. Alec's eyes widened sceptically. He clearly didn't believe me.

Suddenly there was a huge _dong _sound and I was being dragged from the room by Alec. In two seconds we were back in the huge hall, Aro, Caius and the other leaders were all sitting patiently. Alec swept to the side of the room, and stood ready in the shadows, eyes glued on the floor. Aro stood up and strode towards me.

"I am sorry to say, my dear Bella that my brothers do not find you as intriguing as I do. They both wish that you may not be turned. They also believe that you know far too much about our kind to be allowed to walk the streets. Therefore we only have one other solution. I'm sorry, Bella, but we cannot allow you to live"


	5. Worthy

Both Caius and the other leader stood up and flew to Aro's side. All three started advancing on me. Aro's head whipped round to Alec.

"Alec, use your gift on Bella please" Alec glanced towards me with wide eyes. Closing his eyes he gulped. There was a sudden whoosh and Alec was standing in front of me with his back to me, facing the leaders. The three leaders stopped. "Alec, what do you think you are doing?" Aro's voice was low and dangerous but Alec made no move.

"What if I teach Bella how to use her gift? It may not be much now but it will be a great gift. Remember me when I was human? My gift became useful. Please let me try to teach her" Aro glanced at Caius and the other leader who both nodded once. Aro turned back to Alec and sighed.

"Very well Alec. It seems you have a strange fondness for the human. We will change her but if she does not make progress there will be consequences" Alec nodded and stood aside. Aro swept towards me and brushed the hair out of my face.

"Now my dear Bella, I'm not going to lie to you, this will hurt. But you will be a vampire in around three days" Then he sunk his teeth into my neck. The last think I remember was being caught with a strong pair of arms before I hit the floor.

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. I moved all of my muscles, all seemed fine which did not make sense. Only a few seconds ago my whole body had been on fire. I should be a pile of charred bones. Then I noticed something stranger. Everything was so perfectly clear. I could see every little detail of the room I was in. The dust mites, the tiny fibres of the rug and the tiny cracks etched into the ceiling. Then I realised, this was not a room I recognised. There was only one thing that was familiar in this room. Alec.

Sitting watching me with curious eyes Alec frowned at me. He stood up and narrowed his eyes at me. "You owe me big time. You shouldn't have come here. You would have died if I hadn't stepped in" I glared back at him. This was not the welcome I was hoping for.

"Well you would have clearly been a lot happier if Aro had just eaten me!" Alec's teeth clashed shut and his eyes flashed. "Why the hell did you save me anyway?" Alec gritted his teeth.

"Because I know how it feels! I know how it feels to give up on life completely. I gave up on life decades ago" I felt my throat smoulder but I payed no attention to it. Instead I kept my eyes on Alec's pissed face.

"I-I don't understand" Alec sighed and sat down on the bed beside me.

"My family came to dislike me when I was about fifteen. I was different from them. I could make them forget things and they knew I was doing it. They wouldn't look at me or talk to me. So I gave up. I tried suicide a couple of times. Slashing my wrists, jumping out of windows, I even threw myself into a river. Then the Volturi found me, and you know the rest"

"Oh, I didn't know. I'm sorry" Alec rolled his eyes.

"It's fine. We need to go to Aro anyway. We have a vampire that can sense gifts. Aro wants to know if you really do have a gift" Alec stood up and smirked at me. "Keep up with me if you can" and then he shot out the room faster than a bullet. I bit my lip, closed my eyes and ran after him. I felt the air rushing into me so I opened my eyes to see the walls blurring past me. I could see Alec in front of me so I pushed forward until I was right on his heels. Then suddenly he stopped and I rammed right into him at full speed. Alec toppled forward but had enough time to grab my arm and pull me forward with him. We crashed through some wooden doors and landed finally in a heap on the floor.

For the first time in weeks laughter escaped my lips. Beside me Alec was laughing as well. Then someone cleared their throat. Glancing up my eyes fell on Aro, Caius and the other leader all staring at us with shock or, should I say, at Alec with shock. Aro threw a quick smile at me before regaining his straight face. It was Caius who spoke.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Are you really laughing Alec? How long has it been? In fact I don't believe I've ever even seen you smile!" Alec's face smoothed out into a composed mask. His eyes still had smile lines. Caius turned to me. "Eleazer here will tell us if you will be any help to our coven" A tall dark haired man stepped towards me and placed his hand on my shoulder, his head dropped to face his feet.

The vampires hand dropped instantly and he jumped back with a yelp. Caius rushed to him, eager for information. "What? Eleazer, what did you read off of her?" Eleazer stared at me with awed eyes.

"I-I have never seen anything like it...she's" Eleazer seemed to struggle for words. Caius shook his shoulder gently.

"Yes? What is she?" Caius was either impatient or excited, I did not know. Eleazer gulped and turned to Caius.

She is a...well she is an absorber...for lack of a better word. She steals gifts" Aro's eyes widened in wonder. He drifted slowly towards me, a huge smile on his face. Once he was right in front of me he placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Welcome to our coven Bella" Behind me Alec sighed in what I presumed was relief, though I didn't understand why.


	6. Hope

It had been thirty years since I had joined the Volturi. My life was perfect. I had a great family and many friends. I was thought of as a princess to the Volturi because I was so powerful. In total I owned around fourteen different gifts. But the best part was the fact that I could care less about the yellow-eyed coven, the Cullen's. I could think of many ways to truly hate them.

The Cullen I hated the least was Jasper. I never knew him very well so there was not a lot of an emotion involved. However the hatred I felt towards him was reasonable. I hated him because if only he had been in better control, the Cullen's wouldn't have had to leave.

I hate Esme and Carlisle for making me feel like family, safe and comfortable in their home. They told me I was a daughter to them then they left me. Clearly they were not good parents as what parent would leave their child behind? They did not think of me as their daughter and if they did they did not love me nearly as much as Rosalie or Alice.

Rosalie never liked me to start with but I couldn't help but feel a strong hatred towards her. She apparently only disliked me for the choice I was making, but she was obviously lying. She hated me because I interrupted her perfect little world of make-believe. She hated me because I was using up _her _oxygen.

Emmett, I hated him more than Esme and Carlisle and Rosalie. He told me he would look out for me and protect me. Instead he did the exact opposite. He left me and couldn't care less if I tried to kill myself. He was my big, super-strong, crazy brother and he left me like a dog tied to a fence. He left me and it hurt like a thousand knives in my chest.

Then there was Alice. Lovely, tiny, stylish, beautiful Alice. She was a totally different kind of hatred. It was the kind of hatred that went along with undeniable agony. Like the hatred one feels towards a torturer. Because what she did to me was torture. It was like getting my head crushed, my fingers cut off one by one, and getting the skin ripped off my body all at once. She was my sister and my best friend rolled into one. Then she flew off to her new life without as much as a goodbye. She left me hoping and praying for some contact that would never come.

But none of this hatred was even a fraction of the hatred I felt towards Edward Anthony Cullen. I hated him so much I would happily rip him to pieces and dance around a fire singing like a mad-woman. I would gladly cut of his own tongue and make him eat it. I could think of many ways to hurt him but none of these would make him feel anything like the pain I felt. I would rather take the pain of the venom a hundred times over than feel the pain he made me feel ever again. But my hatred towards him was for a different reason than the hatred I felt towards the other Cullen's. I hated him because deep down I knew I still loved him. It may have only been a tiny bit of love but it was still there, raging away at my unbeating heart.

Though I hated the Cullen's I thought about them very rarely. I had more important things to think about than some coven I loved thirty years ago. My father Aro had decided to throw me a ball, to show me off to covens around the world. Aro always went out of his way to make me feel special. He and Alec were as bad as each other.

Alec had an insane habit of making me smile. Whenever I was feeling down he would be the first one to try to make everything better. He did anything I asked so I rarely asked him to do anything as it made me feel like he was my servant. Alec had been my best friend for all of my life with the Volturi. He had watched out for me since before I had even been changed into a vampire. Alec was a much better friend than Alice had ever been. I knew for a fact that Alec would never leave me like Alice did as he swore he would be by my side for as long as forever.

"Bells, Aro wants you to start getting ready for the ball. We only have an hour until the guests arrive" Alec had approached me for the first time that day and it was after noon. Usually we would hunt together in the morning when the humans were still asleep. But today he seemed to be avoiding me as much as possible. It hurt to see him distancing himself from me, it reminded me of the Cullen's all over again. I sighed.

"Very well" Alec frowned at the hurt expression on my face. I knew it pained him to see me upset but I couldn't think about that just now. I turned away from him and started towards my room. I was jerked back however my Alec who had grabbed my elbow to stop me from leaving.

"I've upset you" It was not a question, it was a statement. "I'm sorry" His eyes were filled with regret. I knew if he could cry his eyes would be filled with tears. I sighed again.

"It doesn't matter. I'm easily upset, don't worry about it" Alec frowned and shook his head slightly. Alec was a saint; he would not take forgiveness so easily.

"Let me make it up to you. Please" I rolled my eyes and nodded. Alec smiled "Would you give me the honour to accompany you to the ball?" I felt my eyes widen and my throat constrict.

"You mean like a date?" Alec smiled and nodded once. I bit my lower lip and nodded. Alec's smile widened and his eyes emptied of all regret. What filled them scared me slightly. It was a strange thing I recognised but I had not seen it in a long time. Alec's eyes had filled with hope.

**Please review and tell me what you thought! Be very truthful though. I want to make it as good as possible :) **


	7. Princess

I couldn't decide on what I should wear to the ball Aro and Alec decided to throw me. I knew most covens from around the world would be there. What I did not know was whether or not the Cullen's would be there. I sincerely hoped they would not be there as I would probably end up killing someone if I saw _his _face again.

A knock at the door pulled me away from my mental rambling session. _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! _I knew for a fact the crazy knocker person would be my evil little friend Jane.

"_Bella open the bloody door" _Jane was pissed. I had no idea why and to be honest I could really care less. I threw the jeans that were in my hands onto the couch and flitted to the door. Pulling it open I felt a tiny breeze blow past me then I shut the door again. I turned to find Jane lounging on the floor with a white box in front of her.

"Jane, what are you doing here? You should be getting ready for the ball!" Jane sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Bella, I know for a fact it will take me a maximum of ten minutes to get ready whereas it will take you until next week just to do your hair" Jane giggled as I stuck out my tongue at her. Considering the fact that I had been alive for almost fifty years I was surprised at how immature I could be. Jane continued "So I decided to buy you a new dress and do your hair myself" I knew there was no arguing with Jane as she was a dangerous little creature.

"Fine, hit me" Jane threw the white box in front of her at me and pointed towards the bathroom. I sighed and headed into the bathroom and closed the door. I placed the box on the counter and opened it. My breath caught at what was inside.

I hurried to pull the dress over my head and I quickly laced it up the back. The silk clung to my skin around my waist then flowed out and down to the floor. The tiny diamonds around the dress glinted like water drops in the sun. Jane had picked a dangerous colour to play with. Blood red. Either the vampire guests would appreciate my dress or they would find it incredibly insulting to their way of life. I bit my lip wondering how on earth I had the talent to pull this dress off but incredibly I succeeded. Once I was comfortable that I did not look like an idiot I stepped out to find Jane fully ready to go.

She was wearing a short little pink and black tartan dress with a little black bow at the top. Her hair was pulled back into an intricate style, curled and twisted in ways I never knew possible. One small pink gem rested in her hair, giving her the look of a princess.

Jane flitted to my side once I had shut the bathroom door. She dragged me over to the dressing table and plopped me down in the seat. As soon as I was sitting Jane started to pull at my hair, I could feel her twisting and braiding and cutting away. I refused to look in the mirror for fear of seeing something I did not like. Instead I stared at the clock and watched the time fly by as Jane tugged and pulled at my hair.

Finally after half an hour Jane pulled away from my hair and stepped back from me. She squealed once and clapped her hands.

"Check it!" Jane pushed me towards the full length mirror in the corner of my room. There in the mirror stood I girl I could not recognise. Her black hair was pulled back into a strange half-up-half-down style, curled and twisted this way and that. Her dress flowed off of her pale body with such grace she seemed royal. "Well? What do you think?" Jane was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Its perfect, really, its great" Jane nodded and bit her bottom lip to keep herself from giggling.

"Alec will certainly like it, I know that much" Jane clapped her hand over her mouth and her eyes widened. I whirled towards her.

"Jane? How on earth did you know he was taking me to the ball?" Jane twirled her fingers and shuffled her feet. She hesitated for a good few seconds.

"It's really not my place to say, but Alec has been planning on asking you to the ball for some time now. I can't believe you didn't know. It's like topic of gossip in the castle" My mouth fell open with a pop.

"You've known all along and you didn't tell me! So that probably means you know why he was avoiding me for a while then as well. Am I right?" Jane's eyes widened again, she opened her mouth and quickly closed it again. Her expression reminded me of a fish. After a few minutes Jane settled with shaking her head no. "Jane! Tell me or so help me I will torture your little butt until I get the truth" Jane let out a small squeak. She had seen me on multiple occasions torturing wrong doers and she knew for a fact I was not bluffing.

"Bella, I'm sworn to secrecy. I would tell you if I could but I can't!" I growled once and made towards Jane arm outstretched. Then a knock at the door came. I sighed and glanced at Jane who was already heading for it. Wiping her face clean of all terror she pulled the door open and grinned.

There in the door looking more handsome than I had ever seen him was Alec. His black hair was all combed and had definitely been straightened. He was wearing a black tux with his Volturi cloak over the top of it. The usual blue stud in his lip had been replaced with a silver hoop, the one he used only for special occasions. His eyes were dark as usual but the seemed to hold an excited look in them.

"Hey Janey, is Bella ready yet?" Jane nodded and whispered something in his ear, so quiet even I could not hear it. Alec's eyes flashed to mines. A grin spread across his face and he stepped through the door. "You look beautiful" If I could blush I would have looked like a tomato.

"Thanks, you look very handsome yourself" Alec laughed once and shrugged.

"Remember your cloak. No one gets to see your face until Aro has introduced you" I nodded once and quickly pulled my cloak from my wardrobe. Pulling in over the dress I pulled the hood up, shadowing my face from the rest of the world. Alec frowned the reached for my hand. This was a common thing between Alec and me so automatically I lased my fingers through his.

Alec pulled me from the room silently. Jane followed behind giggling every now and then from excitement. We heard the din of the guests before we had reached the main hall. Jane headed straight into the hall but Alec stopped me before I could follow her.

"We need to wait for Aro's introduction" He smirked at my mistake and I stuck out my tongue. Suddenly Aro's voice boomed out as if he were speaking through a megaphone.

"My dear friends, I have invited you here to meet our newest member of the Volturi. Not only is she a new member but she has been adopted by the other leaders and me as a daughter. I would like to introduce to you the Princess of the Volturi!"

**Ok dudes Reveiw please! I'll update when i get another ten reviews. So if you want the next chapter then COMMENT! :P**


	8. Unwanted

**Little treat for y'all in this chapter. We get to see just how powerful Miss Bella is. Hope you like x Review if you do x**

Alec led me into the hall. All the covens were gathered around the room leaving a small area in the middle for Aro and the leaders to speak. All eyes were and Alec and me as we approached the leaders. I heard a few intakes of breath as I glided by younger vampires and a few disgruntled whispers from the older vampires.

Once we had approached the leaders the crowd moved until they were all in front of us, staring. I couldn't make out any faces from under the hood but I could smell all the different scents of vampires in the room. Alec stepped to the side to resume his rightful place next to Felix and Demitri.

Aro stepped towards me and laid his palm on my shoulder. Smiling he spoke to the crowd behind me.

"I present to you, Isabella Swan, Princess of the Volturi!" I spun to face the crowd. At the same time as I moved I pulled my hood down revealing my face to the crowd. A shocked whisper ran through the crowd, probably wondering how such a small person could be so important.

However what I did not expect was the shouting that followed.

"Oh God, that's Bella!" My eyes landed on the woman that had shouted. A snarl ripped through my chest and echoed through the room. "Bella, it's me, it's Alice!" A growl came from Alec and a hiss from Jane as they recalled what I had told them many years ago. The witches face became a shocked mask as she took in my expression.

"Jesus Christ, what the hell have they done to her?" My eyes took in the vampire to the right of the little witch. Another snarl ripped through me. Emmett.

"Hold your tongue Cullen!" Alec had stepped forward in a crouch, ready to spring.

Shouting started between the Cullen's and my family. Both were arguing about who had done wrong to me. It wasn't until _he _started shouting accusations that I had to step in.

"Silence!" The whole room fell silent instantly. I leaned into my crouch and stalked towards the family that had caused me the most unbearable pain in my life. "How dare you. How dare you come in here and threaten my family! Accuse them of hurting me!" Alice stepped forward.

"Bella, they've brainwashed you into thinking we're the bad guys. We're your real family not them" Alice held her arms out as if to embrace me. I hissed at her.

"If you're my real family then why did you leave me all those years ago? Alice," I sneered as I said her name "if I was a sister to you why did you abandon me with so much as a goodbye?" The witch's eyes filled with regret.

"We left to protect you. We love-"

"LIES! You lied to me then, you lie to me now. I have a family, and it is not you" Alice's mouth popped open. Carlisle stepped forward then.

"Bella, Alice speaks the truth. You are family, we love you. We always have and we always will" I bared my teeth at the blonde monster in front of me.

"I used to think of you as a saint Carlisle, but you are far from it" Carlisle seemed to droop a little as I spoke "I know there is a heaven for our kind, but you are certainly not going to it. What kind of a father leaves his own daughter?" Carlisle opened his mouth to answer but he closed it again.

I turned on Emmett. "And what kind of a brother ditches his sister? You swore to me you'd always be there Emmett! You're a liar like the rest of them" Emmett's large shoulders slumped as he stared at the floor. Rosalie opened her mouth with a furious expression on her face before she was interrupted by the worst Cullen of all. Edward stepped forward and stared straight past me to Aro.

"You turned her into a monster! Why?" Aro smiled at _him. _

"My daughter is not a monster. I turned her because at first I thought she would be valuable but now I see that I changed her because I knew the Volturi would be a far better family for her than her old 'family'" Aro smiled proudly. A roar came from Edward as he leaped for Aro's throat. But I was quicker. Before he had even made half the jump I was in front of Aro in my protective stance. Once Edward was close enough I slammed my fist into his stomach. The impact sounded like there was a rockslide. Edward flew backwards towards the ground.

Leaving my stance in front of Aro I raced to where Edward was about to slam into the flooring. Before he hit the floor I enclosed my hand around his throat and drove him harder into the stone ground. An earth shattering _boom _echoed around the room. I turned away but Edward jumped up and grabbed the back of my cloak. He pulled me back to him and surrounded my throat with his hand. His teeth were bared. I laughed harshly.

"Go on then. Kill me. You've already tortured me enough, you might as well get it over with" Edwards lips pulled back down over his teeth and his eyes went wide. His hand dropped from my throat and he turned away. "What, you not brave enough to kill me? Your brave enough to torture me for thirty years, but your not brave enough to end my suffering" Edward did not turn around. "LOOK AT ME!" Still he did not turn.

My vision started to go a reddish colour as my anger boiled up, trying to consume me. I let out a blood curling scream and I lifted my hand to where Edward was walking away. "I told you to LOOK AT ME!" I threw my hand to the right and Edward moved with it, slamming into the wall. I raised my hand up and Edward rose into the air as if suspended by a rope wrapped around his throat.

His eyes widened and he clutched at his throat trying to grasp at the invisible rope which he thought was there. Aro stepped forward then.

"Bella enough!"


	9. Pain

I stared at Aro in astonishment. I was punishing the vampire that had just attacked him and he was telling me to stop? I dropped my hand to my side and Edward dropped to the ground. As soon as he had hit the ground Alice was at his side immediately. Shooting me a glare, she pulled Edward to his feet.

Alice touched Edwards neck where he had been clutching at it and sucked in a sharp breath. A handprint had been imbedded in his stony skin. I smirked and glanced at the Cullen's to bask in the glory of making them cringe. Instead I was cut short. Aside from Carlisle and Esme, the other Cullen's were grinning at me.

I stood confused at the expressions on their faces. I couldn't understand why they were enjoying seeing their brother hurt. Maybe they were truly vicious and they enjoyed the pain of others. Maybe that's why the left.

My lip pulled back in disgust and I turned and shot back to Aro's side, Alec beside me at all times. Aro placed a restraining hand on my shoulder. Laughing he spoke to the crowd.

"That, my friends, is only one of my dear Isabella's gifts!" An amazed murmur ran than through the crowd. Aro nodded proudly and continued with his speech. "My daughter has an amazing nineteen gifts in total!" He turned to me then. "Bella, could you please show our guests some of your gifts?" I sighed and nodded.

Stepping forward I addressed the crowd. "I have a total of fifteen offensive gifts and four defensive gifts. Some of my offensive gifts are more useful than others, such as my telekinesis and my overloader. I can also create darkness, whether just a shadow or a total black out" I held my hand up and created a fist in the air. As soon as the fist tightened the room got darker. An admiring whisper shot through the crowd. I unclenched my fist and the lights suddenly came back. "My most powerful defensive gift is my shield. Being both physical and mental it can stop a vampire in their tracks a good twenty feet away"

Just then, to my total shock, Jasper Hale stepped forward a frown on his face. He glanced up at my face then his eyes dropped back to the floor. "Prove it. Use your gifts on me to demonstrate" my eyes widened and I stared at Jasper, gobsmacked.

"No, my gifts could kill you!" I clashed my teeth together. What did I care if a Cullen was putting his life in my hands? The might have well just killed me when they left. Even Jasper, the vampire I was not close to at all, had hurt me beyond belief when he left. I closed my eyes and inhaled. "What do you want me to use first?" Jasper smiled slightly at my co-operation.

"Explain your telekinesis. You used it on Edward but explain how it works" Jasper's eyes gleamed. Behind him Esme whimpered. I ignored the other Cullen's. Jasper was the Cullen I hated the least so it was easier by far to talk to him.

"When I'm angry my telekinesis is much more powerful. It weakens when I'm emotionally hurt or if I'm in shock about something but that rarely happens" I shot a meaningful glance at the Cullen's then looked back at Jasper. "It works like this. I lift my hand and focus on the person or object I want to move" I lifted my hand and pointed it at Jasper. "Then I just move my hand and the person or object follows" I moved my hand slightly to the side then back and Jasper moved, wide-eyed, with it.

"You mentioned an overloader. What is that?" Carlisle had spoken this time, amazed at the sight before him. I snarled at the blonde monster. I could talk to Jasper but that did not mean I would talk to the rest of them. I turned back and explained to Jasper.

"My overloader basically loads your mind with the same pain that the change put us through. But the pain has been magnified a hundred times so that it hurts vampires just as much as the real pain hurts humans" Jasper gulped then nodded. I stepped back and shook my head with wide eyes.

"As much as you hurt me, I won't do that to you. I couldn't!" I stared at Alice with pleading eyes. She was still glaring at me. "Alice, tell him no!" Alice stared at me with amazed eyes.

"Why should I?" Rosalie made a disgusted noise at her sister. I stared at them bewilderedly. Alice wasn't going to save her mate from the worst pain a vampire could go through? I turned back to Jasper and strode over to him. He flinched but did not move away. I gripped both of his arms and closed my eyes. I heard Jasper hold his breath. There was no way I could do this to him. I dropped my arms and steered him back to my place beside Aro.

"Stay there. And cover your ears" Jasper stared at me in confusion but did as I asked. I turned back to the Cullen's and narrowed my eyes at Alice. Suddenly she dropped to the floor screaming in agony and clutching her head. Rosalie and Emmett grinned at me as their sister writhed in agony on the floor.

Then my whole world crashed. The pain of the Cullen's came back like a smash in the face. It felt worse by far than the burning of the venom. Edward had dropped to the floor beside Alice and had started shouting the most unbearable thing in the world. "Alice, hunny it's not real! Alice I love you, it's not real!" My concentration broke when he said those words. Alice jumped up and cowered into Edwards's side, staring at me with frightful eyes. Behind me Jasper, who had been able to deal with Alice's pain, dropped to the floor in agony as he read the pain from me.

He scratched at his head as if trying to claw the pain out of his head. But I could not move to help him. I was frozen in pain. Jasper stared up at me through the pain. Rosalie was beside him them with Emmett by her side.

"Stop hurting him! He didn't do anything!" I stood my mouth open without saying a word. I just let the pain consume me.

"No...she's...she's not...doing this...it's _her_ pain...I'm reading" Alec was in front of me then his hands on both sides of my face.

"Bella, take down your shield hunny. Let me take the pain away" I obeyed Alec's demand and brought my shield down but the pain was over whelming. Alec closed his eyes and then my world went black. All pain, all light, all memories, everything was gone. Except one thing. Jasper's agonised face.


	10. Loved

I woke to the sound of shouting. I could recognise the voice but I couldn't match them with faces. Someone near my head was shouting just now. I could barely make out what they were saying but the words were slowly become legible.

"-any idea what she went through?" Alec. Alec was here, and if he was here I was safe. Then a second voice agreed with him.

"Because of you she went through hell. And yet she pulled through, no thanks to you! If you had felt what she'd been through, you would have given up! You would have done the same thing as her! You would have come here to Italy but the Volturi would not have saved you!" Jasper...Jasper was enduring all of the pain to just be here by my side. Suddenly, all of the hatred I felt for him left like a light being switched off.

"It was not my fault we had to leave! It was yours! If you had only controlled your thirst we wouldn't have had to leave!" I felt my fist curl at my sides as Edward started his snide comments. I gritted my teeth. I still couldn't move from the weight of Alec's gift. I couldn't even defend myself by using my shield.

"But if I hadn't she would have went through an even deeper pain when she found out you loved Alice more than her! You really are sick, you know that?" Jasper growled menacingly.

"She's was only human! She would have only lived for a couple of years then I could have taken Alice without feeling guilty!" An extra couple of hisses echoed in the room at Edward's harsh words. Someone might as well have killed me then. I finally knew the truth. Edward had never loved me; he only had eyes for Alice.

"If you ever talk about her like that again I will kill you. You act as if she is some kind of doll that you can play with then throw away. You're a monster!" Jasper's voice was filled with disgust. Edward laughed.

"How am I a monster? She was nothing to any of us and you know it! Why else were we able to leave so easily?" As much as I hated to admit it, Edwards's words made sense. I was nothing but a human. To my surprise it was Rosalie who responded.

"We were able to leave so easily because we believed that she would be better off without any of us! We thought we were truly doing what was best for her. And she meant the world to us and don't ever forget that! But Jasper is right, you are a monster. You hurt Bella by leaving but you only added to that pain by taking Alice from Jasper. Why would you do that?" It was as if Edward had never spoken those harsh words. I felt a sudden fondness for Rosalie now. Again Edward laughed. I clenched my teeth. I hated that sound now. It used to be the nicest sound in the world, but now it was sickening.

"I love Alice and she loves me. She never loved Jasper and why would she? Look at him; he's a pathetic excuse for a vampire!" I could picture the sneer Edward would have on his face and then I lost it.

Alec's gift may have been strong but it was feeble compared to the rage burning inside of me now. Like an elastic band Alec's gift shot away from me and I was free to move. I jumped off of the sofa I had been lying on and flitted to Edward. Grabbing a fistful of his shirt I slammed him up against the wall. Silence fell in the room as all waited to see my next move. I bared my teeth in anger.

"How dare you? How dare you talk about Jasper like that? Like he's some peice of crap! He is a million times better than you. And if anyone is pathetic it is you! Now, get...out" I dropped his shirt and threw my hand to the side. As I had expected Edward flew with it into the wall. I glared at him and he flew from the room.

I turned back to the Cullen family. Or half of it anyway. Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Edward were all gone. "I'm sorry" All of the faces in the room stared at me in shock. It was Emmett who responded first.

"What for? You haven't got anything to be sorry for. If anything it's us who should be apologising!" Rosalie and Jasper nodded in unison. "We are truly sorry for the pain we put you through Bella. We thought we were protecting you from our world" Emmett laughed half-heartedly "seems we were wrong" Tears swelled in my eyes but none of the Cullen's seemed to notice.

I was lost for words when Emmett pulled me into a huge bear hug. I'd forgotten how big he really was. Jasper joined in on the hug a couple of seconds later then was followed by Rosalie who was hesitant at putting her arms around me. We all stood like that for a good few minutes before Emmett totally destroyed the moment.

"Ok soppy moment over" He chuckled loudly and I joined in quietly.

"Shouldn't you be going? Esme and Carlisle have already left" Alec directed the question at Jasper as he seemed the most mature. It was Rosalie who answered however.

"We aren't leaving. We've discussed the matter with Aro and we have decided to stay in Volterra with Bella. It seemed the only way we could possibly prove to her that we never stopped loving her" I opened my mouth but no words came out. They couldn't stay here! It was far too dangerous!

"Yes and Emmett, Rosalie and I have also assigned ourselves to the Volturi guard" that was the final straw.

"No! You cant do that! You have a family and friends and people who love you dearly. You're putting yourselves in danger joining the guard. Have you any idea the amount of vampires who wish to harm the Volturi?" Rosalie chuckled.

"Bella, we know the risks but we are prepared to take those risks if it means being with you" I knew there was only one thing that could possibly stop Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie from damaging their lives. I didn't want to say it but I had to.

"But I love you!"


	11. Authors very important note

**Hi people, this is just a crappy authors note :)**

**Ok, I'm going to start writing a new story...its going to be a little bit different. If you want you can read it and tell me what you think. If not then don't worry I'm going to carry on writing this story :) **

**Love you all :)**

**Nyxie xx**


End file.
